Eyes of a red haired angel
by MarinaZabini
Summary: A Severitus Challenge. Not following the books. An angel sends a message to Sev what could it be? Severus raises his son Harry Albus Snape while he faces the challenges of hogwarts. basically an AU Im bad at summary's Please read and review no slash Characters: Severus, Harry, Albus, Remus, Draco, Hermoine, Ron, Blaise, Theo etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there this is my second attempt at writing a story (My first one isn't complete yet though) and since I love the Severitus challenge ta da! Here we have a Severitus challenge fic. Anyways so the brilliant Author Severitus came up with this challenge which was pretty clever but anyways onto the first chapter hope you all enjoy and please review because I won't update until I get at least a couple reviews? Are you following so Review and I'll update and a last statement this story contains no slash **

Chapter 1 – The dream

"_Severus, wake up sleepy head!" spoke a soft angelic voice into the potion masters ear. "Yes Sev, that's it open your eyes and look into mine love." Slowly Severus's eyes opened and were staring into familiar green ones. "L-l-lily!" he stammered sitting up leaning against the tree trunk. "The one and only my Severus." She said softly stroking his cheek with her index finger. "Where am I?" he asked contemplating his surroundings. He was currently leaning against the trunk of a huge obviously well aged oak tree. "I'm not really sure, but it does remind me of the park near spinners end don't you think?" Lily asked smiling at him. "This is a dream, you are supposed to be dead." He muttered quietly eyes wide staring at his beautiful red headed angel. "Red headed angel am I Sev?" she said smirking at him. "Seems you've got it right." She said. "You're an angel then?" he asked. "Merlin Sev and you call your students Dunderheads, you've got it all wrong there." She giggled. He glared at her and asked "Why did you bring me here Lily, I'm sure that it isn't merely for pleasantries." He drawled. "As observant as ever Severus Snape, you really must learn to get out more you know." She sighed "But I suppose I must get to the point for I don't have much time, here goes nothing." She took another breath. "You guessed before that I am an angel, Merlin seen it fit in turning me into a winged guardian to help those that I've wronged in ways unknown to them. You see Sev during my time on earth I made a mess of things the two people I love most in the world were separated." She said looking into his eyes deeply seeing the anger begin to rise in them. "Oh yes of course you separated Potter and his precious look-alike son how will he ever live! Oh wait he can't live he is already 6 feet under." Lily ignored his sarcastic quip about James and Harry and said "You shouldn't mock the dead Severus it is quite disrespectful we can hear when you talk about us you know." He gaped at her as she reprimanded him. "Anyways as I was saying I wronged two people that I love most, before you say anything no James is not one of the people I loved most I do love James as a brother but you Severus are one of the most prized people that I shared my lifetime with." He stared at her his mouth forming a small oh shape. "Close your mouth love you'll catch flies in there." She said winking at him. "The only reason I married James was to give our son a father." She said. At this point Severus' eyes were as wide as the oh shape on his lips. "Yes you heard me right Sev we have a son; Harry Albus Snape. The only equal of my love to you." She sighed. "I know it's a shock but you must get over it quickly Sev, I know I should have told you but Voldemort… he would have wanted you to bring him forth like all of the other death eater children, I know you would not have wanted this for him so I did the only logical thing and kept him from you. And you know the rest from there." By this point tears were slowly dripping down Severus' cheeks. "I have a son…" he choked out. The beautiful green eyed red haired angel kissed the tip of his nose and nodded. "Severus I need you to pull yourself together for a bit longer there is a bit more to why I am here." She said. He nodded and brushed himself off and tried to pull his emotionless mask back on that he was so used to having on. "Petunia was given custody of Harry, if you remember how awful she was to us as children I'm sure you'll understand why I'm worried about this." He nodded remembering Lily's horse faced sister from his childhood. "He will be starting Hogwarts in September, you must make sure he never has to go back to Petunia." She said. "Mine and James' wills were left in the shrieking shack, not really sure why we decided to put them there but we did, anyways you must retrieve them, with them is Harry's real birth certificate. Claim custody of him and be the father he never had Severus." He nodded immediately he would give his son what he had never had a father. Lily's form began to flicker. "I must depart now Sev but remember I love you so much you and our Harry. He is your last tie to me Sev, love him as you loved me." She said and kissed his cheek softly. And the park with the large oak tree faded out of view._

Severus sat up in bed a stray tear rolling down his cheek, he quickly rose and dressed for the day, heading down to the great hall for breakfast he realized how late he had slept. "Good morning Severus, how did you sleep?" Albus Dumbledore asked him as he entered the great hall. "Fine thank you headmaster." He replied shortly. "Now you that I have told you to call me Albus my boy, Is something troubling you?" he asked. Severus nodded and said "Perhaps if you have a moment after breakfast I require your assistance." He drawled slowly. Dumbledore smiled as his blue eyes twinkled merrily "Gladly dear boy if you arrive after me the password is 'Gummy Bears' have you ever tried one of them? They are a muggle sweet quite delightful muggle candy is." The headmaster babbled on as Severus tried to tone him out as he picked at his breakfast.

After Severus had explained his dream to Albus, the headmaster sat thinking before he spoke. "I never realized Lily's sister was quite as awful as Minerva had made her to be." He said sadly. "I think it would be best if you were to deliver the boy's Hogwarts letter but first the wills but be retrieved to prove you are indeed the boy's father." Albus stated. "Popper!" he called out. A house elf apparted into the room. "Headmaster sir did call Popper?" the elf asked. "Popper would you please venture into the shrieking shack and find the wills of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter?" Albus asked the small bug eyed creature kindly. "Of course Headmaster Dumbledore Sir Popper be pleased to serve you in any way sir." The elf trilled then quickly apparted out returning only five minutes later. "Here you are headmaster sir." The elf said placing the sealed envelopes onto his desk. "Thank you popper that will be all." The elf nodded and returned to the kitchens. "Albus opened the will of James and read: _I leave the Potter Vault to my stepson Harry Albus Snape, my manor to Remus John Lupin, and Muggle bubble gum collection to Sirius Orion Black. _Severus snorted in amusement at the last bit. "Ah here is Lily's will: _ I Lily Rose Evans leave everything to my son Harry Albus Snape, and I entrust the care of my son to his birth father Severus Tobias Snape, never should my son be left with anyone but his father or godfather Remus John Lupin._

"Remus is his god father?" Severus muttered quietly to himself. "It would seem so my boy." Albus replied chuckling as Severus glared at him. "Now I will head to the ministry and you will deliver your son's Hogwarts letter and bring him back here." Severus nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Severus apparted onto Privet drive. He rolled his eyes when he seen all the identical houses, it figured that Petunia Dursley (The normal one) as she considered herself would live in such a place. He scanned the house numbers until his eyes rested on number 4. He made his way to the door and knocked. "Get the door boy!" he heard a man call inside. "Yes uncle Vernon." Was the reply he heard. "Hello, I am looking for a Mr. Harry Potter." Severus said when the boy opened the door. Harry stared at the Man in the strange black clothes and swallowed before replying. "My name is Harry sir…" he replied. Severus smiled and said "So it is, this is for you Mister Potter I suggest you open it in my presence." Yes sir Mr.…" he paused "May I get your last name sir?" he asked. "Snape, Severus Snape pleasure to meet you." He replied. "Boy who is at the door!" an angry voice called as a fat man about the size of a walrus walked into the foyer. "Whatever you are selling we do not need it! Now remove your presence sir!" Vernon Dursley bellowed at the potions master. "Mr. Dursely I am not selling anything." Severus said pronouncing his name as some sort of filthy creature. "I was merely delivering Mr. Potter's Hogwarts letter." Severus stated and watched as Vernon Dursley paled. "PETUNIA!" he bellowed loudly. "Petunia dashed in from the kitchen wearing an apron her hair pulled tightly back into a bun showing her horse like features considerably. "What is it Vernon?" she said then looked up at Severus. "YOU! What do you want you are not welcome in this home, leave immediately!" she spoke quickly. "Hello to you as well Petunia you are looking well." He said with mock politeness. "Get out of my house!" she demanded. Harry who had just finished reading his leader looked up at Severus. "Mr. Snape is all of this true? Am I really a- a wizard?" Harry asked looking up at Severus with wide eyes. Severus could have melted right there looking at the eye's his son had inherited from his late lover. "It is indeed Harry, and I must say you will be a very talented wizard considering who your parents were." He commented and at that Harry beamed. "He will not be going to some freak show school!" Vernon said his face as red as a cherry tomato. "We swore when we took him in that we would put a stop to all of this rubbish!" Petunia exclaimed clutching her husband's arm. "Well Mrs. Dursley you really have no say in this matter, for Harry will be attending Hogwarts and he will be taught by some of the finest professor's in England. "Who are you to say such a thing Severus Snape! As his guardians we have the final say and the boy will not be going!" she screeched at her sister's childhood friend. "You see Petunia it really isn't your call to make, because my son will be going to Hogwarts!" he said firmly spitting it out at the Dursleys. "Your son?" Harry said confused. "You're my father?" Severus pursed his lips this had not been the way he wanted to tell him. "I hadn't wanted to tell you in such a manner but yes Harry your mother stated in her will, which has recently been found, that you are my son your full name being Harry Albus Snape." expecting Harry to run from him immediately Severus had not prepared himself for what happen next. Harry ran to him and wrapped his arms around him giving him a hug something the potions professor hadn't experienced since Lily had last been with him. Harry released him and looked up and said "Sorry sir it's just that I've never really had a real family and finally someone is giving me one, thank you so much sir." He choked out happily. "Harry if I had known I would have come for you years ago now go and fetch your things were leaving immediately if you wish to come with me. You will never have to see these awful muggles again!" Severus said glaring at Vernon and Petunia who were gaping at the father and son. "Yes sir!" Harry said and turned to go but paused. "Sir what's a muggle?" he asked "A muggle is someone without magic Harry, we also have witches and wizards called muggleborns who are of no magical descendants." Harry nodded and then ran to the closet under the stairs. "Are you fetching your coat Harry?" Severus asked his son who shook his head "No sir this is my room." Harry said shuffling some things inside it around. "Your room?" he said angrily. "Petunia you would do this to your own sister's child! Lock him in a Cupboard! You are truly sick Petunia Dursley how dare you!" he screamed outraged at her. "Sir I'm ready to go." Harry said looking at his father. Severus nodded and took his hand and the two apparted to the alley behind kings cross station. "Since you are not going to be taking a train to the school with the rest of the first years I figure you should still have the experience now come Harry the train leaves in 15 minutes." And with that Severus and Harry made their way to Platform 9 ¾ we are the only ones riding so we can get one of the best compartments of course. "It also gives us a chance to get to know each other a bit better." Severus said smiling. They chose a compartment at the back of the train. "Sir? What am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked. "You may call me what you wish out of class but in class I am Professor Snape ok?" Harry nodded "I think I'd like to call you dad if you don't mind, after all you are my father" Harry said and Severus smiled "That is a great honour for me Harry thank you." Severus responded happily feeling Joy well up in his chest. "I care about you a great deal Harry I really do love you you're my son and I will always protect you I promise I will try and give you the best of everything." He told him "What's Hogwarts like?" Harry asked a bit later after their heart to heart talk. "Well there are 4 houses." Severus explained "Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Houses are like your families, you will stay in a dorm in your house after you are sorted. But you may come and stay in our quarters on weekends when you would like you are always welcome there for it is your home and you may bring friends as long as you ask permission first." Severus told him. "What was your house dad?" Harry asked. "I was in Slytherin and your Mother was a Gryfindor." He said smiling. "Hmm I wonder what house I'll be in." Harry wondered "Yes indeed." Severus murmured to himself softly. As they approached hogsmeade. His fatherhood journey had just begun.

**Authors note: Well how was that? I hope it wasn't too out of character or corny. Anyways I'd like you guys to vote on what house Harry should be in should he be in ravenclaw or slytherin its gonna be one of the two thanks for reading please review or I won't update**

**Marina Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys glad to hear from those of you that enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews they made me really happy! I thought that I should mention the date that Harry was rescued by Sev it was a week before his birthday July 24****th**** When you read all those great review you realize that it's just worth it. Anyways only one of you commented on which house Harry should be placed in so I decided to just use my iPod spinning wheel app kind of lame aye? Sorry about the whole spacing issue I'm kind of new on this laptops word processor it confuses me greatly Lol well anyways here is the second chapter …**

**Oh forgot this in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry potter, Severus, the Harry Potter world or any characters except most of the ones you do not recognize which are of my own creations all of this magnificent magic comes from the lovely J.K Rowling. I also do not own the Severitus challenge that belongs to the Author Severitus.**

**August 31****st**** 1991 (The day before Harry's first day at Hogwarts)**

"Dad wake up!" Harry called from the doorway to his father's room. Severus groaned "Harry it's too early go back to sleep." He said in a sleepy voice that was muffled from his pillow. "It's 9am dad!" complained the restless eleven year old. Sev sighed and sat up "I suppose that means I have to get up then." He muttered something unintelligible "Albus said that he wanted us at breakfast remember?" Harry said bouncing from where he stood. Severus raised an eyebrow "surely you aren't that eager to get to breakfast Harry, whatever could be the reason for you giddiness." He said sarcastically. "Diagon Alley of course, you promised we would go today remember?" Harry said eagerly. "Yes I don't tend to forget promises now do I child? Out I will be there momentarily just give me time to get organized." He said stifling a yawn. "Yes sir!" Harry said with a cheeky grin. "Brat!" Sev called out and heard a loud chuckle as his response.

Minutes later the duo was making their way to the great hall the younger of the two almost jumping out of his shoes. "Really Harry you must calm down a bit how are you going to sit and eat your breakfast without falling out of your chair?" Sev asked "Sorry Dad but weren't you this excited for your first trip for your school stuff?" He asked "I suppose but I didn't jitter uncontrollably…" he said pointedly at the shaking boy. "Okay I'm calmed now." Harry said trying to control himself as they reached the great hall. "Good morning everyone" Harry called out enthusiastically. The staff greeted them. "Albus why did you insist we eat here this morning?" Severus asked the headmaster who was basically a father to him. "I thought it would be nice to introduce Harry to his soon to be defence professor." Albus replied. Just then a door behind them opened.

"Ah Remus thank you for joining us" Albus said greeting his former pupil. "Headmaster, I apologize for being late still trying to unpack." Remus said taking a seat next to Severus who was gaping at him. "Now Remus you really must learn to call me Albus." He said. "Of course I suppose I'll get used to it eventually… Albus" Remus said chuckling. "I Believe introductions are in order, Harry this is Remus Lupin your new defence against the dark arts professor and-" Albus was cut off by Severus. "Your godfather Harry" Severus said looking at his son. "Godfather?" Remus asked. "Albus hasn't enlightened you Lupin?" Severus asked surprised. "He has told me about the dream and the will and you being Harry's father but not that I was his godfather." Remus said surprised but then turned to Harry. "Well Harry it's nice to meet you I'm Remus Lupin your Professor and apparently your Godfather as well, you may of course call me what you wish outside of class but Professor in class I'm sure your father has had the same speech as you." Remus said kindly to his godson. "Yes sir, and well I'm not really sure what to call you, my cousin Dudley always called his godfather Uncle Oscar would Uncle Remus or something similar work sir?" Harry asked his godfather. "Uncle Remus or Uncle Remy will do just fine Harry." Remus replied grinning widely at Harry. "What a great son you have here Sev" Remus said. "Indeed" said Severus who was pushing his eggs around his plate.

As soon as they finished breakfast Harry was back to his giddiness. "Dad can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Harry asked. "Yes son we will go momentarily, if you would go and fetch our cloaks I would like a word with Albus before we depart." Severus said. Harry nodded and dashed off towards their quarters. Albus chuckled looking after the boy "If only we had his energy." Severus nodded and then gestured for the headmaster to join him a little ways up the hall. "Albus why did you not tell me you had hired Lupin! And more importantly why did you hire him?" Severus demanded. "Now my boy I didn't think you would mind and I also thought it would be good for Harry to get to know his godfather." Albus said his eyes twinkling. "Be that as it may you should have consulted me, I should be involved in any decisions regarding my son." Severus said demandingly. "I apologise Severus, I promise to inform you before doing anything that involves Harry, Ah speaking of I was thinking of getting him a Pensieve for Christmas is that to your liking?" The headmaster teased at the glaring potions master. "Dad let's go!" called Harry skidding into the corridor. Severus rolled his eyes and led his son across the school yard and to the front gates where he side-long apparated them to Diagon Alley.

"Harry my son, Welcome to Diagon Alley." Severus said as Harry stared in awe at everything. "Whoa, this is so cool!" Harry cried out. A couple of passer-by's chuckling at his statement, he blushed. Severus smiled remembering that he had had a similar reaction for his first trip. "Where are we going first dad?" Harry asked eagerly. "Madame Malkins, you are going to need your school robes and we will probably get you a set of dress robes and some everyday robes, and I believe she also sells some muggle clothing we will probably select a few of those for you as well." Severus trailed on until they reached the robe shop. "Hello Welcome to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Hogwarts I'm presuming?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Yes Ma'am" Harry responded. "Alright then, Madame Malkin is fitting another young man for Hogwarts at the moment right this way please." She said leading Harry and Sev through a purple curtain. "Another for Hogwarts Madame." The lady said to a plump witch with white poofed up hair. "Thank you Winona" The witch replied from her spot in which she was measuring a boy with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Severus went to sit in the waiting area leaving Harry alone with the boy and the shop owner. "First year right dear?" Madame Malkin asked and Harry nodded. "Right you are I'll be back in a moment, and you don't move!" she said bustling through the curtain that took you to the front of the shop. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?" the blonde boy asked holding out his hand to Harry. "Harry Snape, nice to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand. "Snape?" Draco asked "As in Severus Snape?" Harry nodded "Yes he's my father." Harry said "Well then that would make you my god brother then, Severus is my godfather I call him Uncle Sev I wasn't aware he had a son." Draco exclaimed. "Well we only recently found each other…" Harry said unsure of what to make of his newly found god brother. Just then Madame Malkin rushed back into the fitting room shrieking "Mister Malfoy! You've ruined your position now I must retake the measurements." She cried out. Draco sighed as she began to re-fit him, but he wondered about his god brother there was just something about him.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Severus had met up with his long-time friends Lucius and Narcissa. "Severus is it true that you have a son? And that this so called son is Harry Potter?" Lucius asked his best friend. "Yes Lucius it is true, Lily only married Potter to give Harry a stable family." Severus said sighing news had got out fast. "But he's the spitting image of James." Narcissa exclaimed. "A charm Cissy." Sev said matter of factly. "Ah yes I recall Lily was rather good with those." Lucius said thoughtfully. Severus nodded. "He must have met Draco by now I'm guessing, I wonder how they've gotten along." Lucius wondered. "You've got me there, Harry's personality is quite far off from Draco's, and in my opinion they'd either end up being the best of friends or the worst of enemies. They had no more time for comments on their son's personalities because the boys in question had walked through the purple curtain talking as though they had known each other all their lives. "Hey dad why didn't you tell me you had a godson?" Harry asked accusingly. "It never came up." Severus replied. "Harry meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, two of my friends from back in school. Severus introduce him to Draco's parents. "How do you do Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's good to meet you." Harry said smiling. "Oh what a polite young man!" Narcissa said beaming. "Please call me Aunt Cissy if you're comfortable with that." She said happily. "And I would be fine with Uncle Lucius if it is to your pleasing." Said the head of the Malfoy family. Harry smiled. "Alright Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius it is then." Harry said happily. Draco smirked as he watched Harry's introduction to his parents he had to admit he was pretty good. "Well Harry we must be going, we still have lots of things to pick up Lucius, Narcissa it was good to see you we will have to get together around Christmas" Severus said in parting. The Malfoys agreed and the Snapes went on their own way.

The two went to flourish and blots, then carried on to the apothecary and caldron shop, when exiting the cauldron shop Harry spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Whoa Dad can we go look at brooms please?" Harry asked. And Severus reluctantly agreed for he knew that Harry had enough birthday money left to purchase a broom if he wished. While browsing the brooms Severus seen another familiar face. "Hello there Severus, how are you today." Asked Arthur Weasley hair as red as ever. "I'm quite well thank you Arthur, allow me to introduce my son-" Severus said before Arthur cut him off. "Well bless my soul! It's Harry Potter." Arthur cried out before Severus clamped a hand down on his mouth. "Good Merlin Man keep your mouth shut! We don't need a mob in a quidditch shop right now." Severus hissed. "Sorry, I didn't realise, he's your son isn't he Severus? Looks just like you the spitting image really I imagine his former appearance was Lily's doing?" Arthur inquired. Severus nodded "Yes indeed and I would appreciate it if you would keep this under wraps, I don't fancy my sons face on the cover of the Daily Prophet any more than it already is." Arthur nodded his agreement. "Well I must be on my way good seeing you Severus, Harry it was good to meet you as well." Arthur said in parting. "It was nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley Sir" Harry called after him.

The two stayed in the quidditch shop a bit longer before Harry asked the question Sev knew had been bugging the boy. "Hey Dad… do you think I could buy a broom? I have enough money saved up and I know first years aren't really aloud a broom but I could keep it in our quarters and ride it on holiday's maybe?" Severus smirked at his son's long explanation and nodded his consent. Harry hugged Severus and went to look at the brooms. In the end he chose the newest model a nimbus two thousand. As he was paying Severus came up in the line behind him with another nimbus. Harry gave him a questioning look. "Well you don't actually think I'm going to let Madame Hootch teach my son to fly do you?" Severus said in mock horror. Harry laughed and said "You're the greatest dad." Which made Severus fly, his angel eyed son thought he was the greatest could the day get any better?

"What's left to get dad?" Harry asked after Severus had shrunk their purchases and put them into his pocket. "Well you are allowed a cat, owl, or toad and your wand. "Do you think I could get an Owl? I mean owls are really handy to have they do make great post men." Harry pointed out and Sev chuckled "I suppose they do, alright we shall get you an owl." He stated and with that they headed to Eeylops owl emporium where Harry immediately spotted a great sooty owl.(a species) "Dad I want that one" Harry said pointing to the owl. "Good choice son." Severus said summoning the owner with the gesture of his hand. "My son would like to purchase this owl." Severus stated. The shop owner nodded and took the cage to the counter. "Sir we like to register all animals sold here, do you have a name picked for the owl?" the owner asked. "Griffin." Harry replied nonchalantly "Griffin the owl?" Severus said raising his eyebrows. Harry nodded and grinned as his father shook his head in humour. Soon they were on their way to Ollivanders Severus carrying Griffin the owl.

"Ah Mister Potter I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." Mr. Ollivander stated as they entered the shop. "That's Snape, not Potter." Severus Snapped. "Ah Severus Snape, 12 ½ inches Alder with a Dragon core slightly springy" Severus nodded. Ollivander smiled "Well Mister Snape time to find you a wand!" Ollivander said happily and pulled out boxes of wands from the shelves. On the seventh try Harry was fed up. "Now now Mister Snape the wand chooses the wizard we will find you the right wand, Hmm I wonder" He said. Ollivander pulled out a dusty old box from underneath the counter, he cleaned it off and stated " This one is Hazel with a Leprechaun hair core 13 ¾ inches give it a wave." Ollivander told him. Harry waved the wand and instantly purple and blue sparks shot from the tip. "Marvellous! Now that will be 9 galleons" Ollivander said. Severus paid the man and the two left after a long half an hour of wand waving. "I found the shop quite warm, how about some ice cream?" Severus asked his son who nodded eagerly and they made their last stop of the day at Florean Fortescues Ice cream parlour.

**HSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH S**

"Harry the train will be arriving soon it's time you meet up with Hagrid." Severus called through the quarters to his son. "Yes dad I'm just grabbing my scarf its cold outside." Harry responded. "Wimp." Severus muttered. "Heard that." Harry called back to him causing him to roll his eyes his son had ears as good as his angel used to. "Bye dad I'll see you at the sorting" Harry said stopping to say goodbye to his father. "Harry I want you to remember I don't care if you're a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Dingledimer your still my son and I love you no matter what." Severus told him. "Dingledimer? Dad your loosing it." Harry chuckled. "Love you too dad and thanks I'll see you soon." Harry said and with that left to go meet Hagrid so he could take the boats with the other first years. "Ello there A'rry!" Hagrid greeted as Harry caught up with him as they walked along the edge of the black lake. "Hi Hagrid!" Harry greeted breathlessly. "Arr ya excited bout tha feast?" Hagrid asked him and Harry nodded and they walked in silence the rest of the way. "They reached the area where the black lake and hogsmeade met. "All righ Firs years Ov'er ere!" Hagrid bellowed causing some of the first years to jump. Harry waved Draco over when he seen him. "Hey Draco how was the train ride?" Harry asked. "It was long, why weren't you on it?" Draco asked "I live at Hogwarts remember?" Harry said in an obvious tone and Draco nodded. "These are my friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott" Draco said. "Oy that's Theo, Drake you know I hate my full name!" the brown haired boy said irritably. "Why do you think I use it?" Draco responded and Harry laughed. "Nice to meet you, you guys want to share a boat?" Harry asked and they all agreed and hopped into one of the magically propelled canoes. "They're she be!" Hagrid said to everyone. Suddenly a frog jumped onto Harry's head. "Is anyone missing a frog?" Harry called out and heard the boy in the next canoe over call "Trevor!" a few people chuckled. "Thanks, I'm Neville Longbottom by the way." The boy with the toad said. "Harry Snape." Harry replied nodding at Neville. The boats then docked and the first years made their way to the front doors where Hagrid knocked twice.

"Good Evening" Minerva McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone. "My name is Professor McGonagall, in a few moments you will join your classmates in the great hall where you will then be sorted into one of four house; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, while you are here your houses will be like you families." She said stiffly and with that she returned to see if they were ready for the first years. "This place is bloody amazing!" Harry heard a voice behind him say. "It's pretty neat isn't" it Harry said to the red headed boy. "My names Harry, and you are?" he asked. "I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley it's nice to meet you, and you wouldn't be Harry Potter by any chance would you?" Ron asked. "No I was once Harry Potter but it was a false identity." Ron nodded in understanding. The professor then returned and said "They are ready for you now." She lead the first years into the hall. "The ceilings charmed to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts a history." Said a girl's voice from behind Harry. "Welcome first years." Albus said. "Let the sorting begin." Harry noticed a stool with a ratty old hat upon it. Professor McGonagall stepped next to the stool and said. "When I call your name come sit upon the stool and I will place the sorting hat upon your head."

"Hannah Abbott!" she called out and a blonde haired girl went and sat on the stool. A few moments later the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the hufflepuff table broke into cheers. "Susan Bones!" McGonagall called. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried again. "Michael Corner." McGonagall said. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out. "Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said. Severus held his breath he knew Lucius wouldn't be happy if Draco got anything except Slytherin, he wouldn't do anything drastic but Draco would most likely belittle himself for it. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called and Severus let out a breath of relief. "Hermione Granger!" the deputy headmistress said. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat called and Hermione happily skipped over to her new table. "Theodore Nott!" McGonagall called. "Actually professor I prefer Theo." Replied the boy cheekily, McGonagall glared. The boy sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head and it called out "SLYTHERIN" and Theo joined the Slytherin table. Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown and more were sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise, Seamus Finnegan, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were sorted into slytherin along with a few others. Finally it was the moment Severus had been waiting for it was time for his son to be sorted. "Harry Snape!" McGonagall called. And the hall went silent for most of them knew that Harry Snape was the former Harry Potter.

Harry made his way to the stool and sat upon it and got ready as McGonagall placed it on his head. _**"Hello" the hat said in his mind. "Hi can I ask a favour before you sort me please Mr. Hat?" Harry asked in his head. "What do you have in your mind that the sorting hat can't find?" the hat said chuckling at its rhyme. "Harry let his thoughts play for the hat." Indeed quite cunning Mister Snape you would make a fine Slytherin but perhaps…**_ "BETTER BE DINGLEDIME!" the hat called out. The hall was silent in confusion but Severus jumped up and shouted "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" and everyone burst into laughter and Harry smirked at his father. The hat called "LET IT BE SLYTHERIN." Harry ran to join Draco at the Slytherin table. "Merlin's beard Harry how on earth did you manage that?" Blaise Zabini asked him. "I just had a chat with the hat." Harry chuckled. "You sure got a reaction out of Uncle Sev." Draco said cheerfully gesturing towards Harry's father who was glaring at his son with humour in his eyes. "Ah dad's going to laugh about it later." Harry said. Dumbledore rose to his podium "Well after that exciting Sorting let the feast begin!" he said and raised his arms food appeared on the table. After everyone had eaten their fill the potions master came to the Slytherin table and said. "We will be having a house meeting in the common room in ten minutes prefects you are to guide the first years to the dungeons." He said and with that he left.

Marcus Flint and Cora Nott (Theo's sister) led them down to their dungeon common room where Severus was waiting. "Welcome to Slytherin house, My name is Professor Snape in this house we stick together within these walls you are free to bicker with each other all you wish but outside of them you are to be saints to each other the best of friends, we Slytherins have earned ourselves bad reputation in this school and we are trying to rebuild that anyone set on destroying any progress we have made towards this will suffer detentions with myself as punishment. My quarters are down and hall the picture of Salazar Slytherin, if it is an emergency you can reach me there my office hours are posted on the board, Also there is one more thing a former rule has been removed and I was told to inform you that first years may try out for the quidditch teach so I suggest you start owing for your brooms and brooms can also be in your possession." Severus smirked. "You are dismissed, Harry come see me in my quarters please." Severus said before turning to leave. "You're in for it Harry." Theo said. "I'll be fine Dad's pretty lenient." He said smoothly. "Okay first years!" Marcus Flint called. "Everyone receives 1 roommate only here because we have plenty of dorm space so please listen while I call your dorm arrangements." He said. "Okay Blaise Zabini with Theodore Nott, and Vincent Crabbe with Gregory Goyle, and last we have odd numbers so it's a paring of three Draco Malfoy, Harry Snape and Seamus Finnegan." Marcus said and pointed to the direction of the dorms. Harry turned to Draco. "I better go see dad can you get me the bed closest to the window or door if Seamus doesn't want it?" he asked Draco who nodded and wished him luck.

Harry knocked on the door three times he forgot that his dad had decided to change the password. Severus opened the door and gestured him inside. "Hey dad! Aren't you glad I made slytherin?" Harry smiled cheekily. "You brat!" Severus joked. "How did you get the hat to say that I swear you should have been a pranking Gryffindor boy." Severus said grinning. "That was brilliant son! Absolutely hilarious." Severus said laughing. "I'm glad I amused you, I thought you'd be pretty mad to be honest." Harry said "Mad? Heavens no, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me your mother was just as devious that little angel she claimed to be should have been a devil." Harry laughed. The two enjoyed tea before Harry headed back to meet Seamus and Draco in their dorm. "Night Dad" Harry said getting ready to leave but stopped "Before I go what's the new password to our quarters?" Harry asked. "Dingledimer." Severus said bluntly and walked into his room without another word but heard his sons thundering laugh followed by a slammed door.

Harry went to dorm number 3 and knocked he didn't know the password yet. "Hey guys he said when Draco let him in. "What did you make the password?" Harry asked "Dingledimer." Seamus smirked. "Bloody hell I've created an epidemic!" Harry cried out collapsing on his bed which was closest to the window. Soon Seamus, Drake, and Harry were all sleeping resting for their classes to come the next day. Harry the resident Dingledimer was the most excited for his father's class because he had been learning potions with Sev over the summer. He wondered what awaited him for the next four years who knew what his life would become.

**Well that was a fairly long chapter I really enjoyed righting it sorry how the sorting was kind of boring. Also I apologize if anyone wanted him in ravenclaw blame my ipod it said to go with slytherin lol well I recommend my other story to you guys "The Delacours" Which is a work in progress just like this one. I'm really enjoying writing fictions as well as reading them thanks guys please Review it really makes people happy I'm sure fellow authors on fanfic know what I mean til next time!**

**Marina Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long since my last review but things are pretty hectic in the real world. But here is yet another chapter of the story please enjoy! And also REVIEW I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review Thank you to ~ Juliesnape01, Avid30, tati95 and those unnamed visitors I really appreciate you taking the time to press the button and write ;) I feel very foolish because of two mistakes I made in the last chapter not ones big enough for me to go back and change but there still there (Mistake 1: at the end of the story I said the next four years but he actually has seven years at Hogwarts… Mistake 2: In my end AN's I wrote righting instead of writing.) Just thought I'd point those out before anyone called me on it loll and here we go with the story!**

**Chapter 3 Birthday's, Bubbles, Trials and Trouble**

"Wake up Snape!" Seamus called tossing a pillow at Harry. " M'tired G'way" Harry mumbled his words muffled by his pillow. Draco rolled his eyes at his roommate, "Here let me try." He said to Seamus who shrugged and leaned back against a dresser. "Harry the house elves are dying your robes pink!" Draco yelled leaning down to his ear. "WHAT!" Harry cried out sitting up in bed. "And that is how you wake up an overly tired Dingledimer Seamus." Draco said pulling on his back school robes. Harry glared that famous Snape glare at Seamus and Draco. "Come on we're going to be late for breakfast." Draco said tossing Harry's robes at him while finishing getting ready himself.

**HSHSHSHSSHSH**

Soon the 3 of them were sitting in the great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins. "Morning first years" Marcus said to all of the new Slytherins who mumbled back their replies. "Professor Snape will be bringing by our schedules and then you'll have 15 minutes to get to your first class is that all clear?" Asked Theo's Sister Cora who received nods as her reply. "I can't wait for quidditch tryouts!" Theo said excitedly to Harry, Draco, Seamus, and Blaise. "Me too! I can't believe first years can try out for the team now, I'll bet that's why dad let me get a broom while we were in Diagon Alley." Harry said. "What position are you going to try out for Harry?" Blaise asked taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Well my dad was a seeker I want to follow in his footsteps." Harry said grinning. "Professor Snape played quidditch?" Seamus asked in disbelief. "Not only that but he was one of the best Slytherin's ever seen." Draco told Seamus. "I'm going to make dad proud." Harry said confidently. "Especially with that broom of yours Harry that things going to be Slytherin's secret weapon if you make the team." Theo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

After breakfast Severus walked up to his house and began to pass around schedules. "Good morning everyone." Severus drawled. "Morning Sir." Everyone said simultaneously. Severus smirked "If anyone has a problem with your schedules you may either come to me or the Headmaster with them. That will be all you have 15 minutes to get to your classes prefects are to assist the first years if needed. Also quidditch trials will be held this Saturday and 9:30am." He told them before turning to go to the dungeons. "I'll catch up to you guys in Herbology, I need to talk to dad." Harry told his friends before heading after Severus. "Professor Snape." Harry called after his father in the corridor outside of the great hall. "Yes Mister Snape?" Severus said turning to his son with a kind smile. "Ah I was wondering if we could talk before class sir." Harry asked. Severus nodded "Certainly." And led his son into an empty classroom.

"What's on your mind son?" Severus asked him after they had both taken a seat. "I'm not really sure dad but I just have a bad feeling like something is going to happen. "What kind of a feeling Harry?" Severus asked concerned. "I don't know it feels cold, deathlike almost." Harry shuddered. "It sends shivers up my spine." He told Severus. "What do you think it is dad?" Harry asked worriedly. "I'm not sure son but try not to worry for now just enjoy your classes. Would you like to have lunch in our quarters today?" Severus asked. Harry nodded "Can I bring Draco and Seamus too please?" he asked. "Of course I'll see you then but right now you must be getting to Herbology." Severus ruffled his hair affectionately and shooed him out the door and then headed to the dungeons to his own class.

"Morning class!" said a Professor sprout a pudgy middle aged woman. "Good Morning Professor Sprout." Everyone replied automatically. "Pull out your textbooks please and anyone who hasn't read up to chapter 3 please do so and anyone who already has just sit tight and chat amongst yourselves, twiddle your thumbs, count squids I don't care anything really." Buzzed the earth covered witch who was going around with a silver watering can while most of the class pulled out textbooks. The class was a mixture of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and since there were only 11 Slytherins ( Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Flora and Hestia Carrow) and 9 Ravenclaws ( Terry Boot, Hermione, Padma Patil, Mandy Brockelhurst, Anthony Goldstein, Morag McDougal, Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner, and Su Li.) Harry had already read the chapters so he sat quietly looking around there was only one other girl who had read the chapters as well as he and he noticed it was the girl who had pointed out the great hall ceiling. "Are you finished the chapters as well?" Harry asked her. "Yes I read it on the train, everything is so fascinating I just want to learn as much as I can and seven years seems like such a short time to learn it all." She said seriously. "I know what you mean this is all new to me as well." Harry replied. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she asked "Harry Snape, and before you ask yes my father is the potions professor." He said smirking. Hermione smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Harry, I can't believe you live here it's really amazing." She sighed in awe. "Yeah I'm pretty lucky I suppose." He said. "Your muggleborn right? What do your parents do?" Harry inquired politely. "Oh they're dentists nothing exciting really." She said. "I have a question how did you manage to get the hat to put you in a non-existent house at first?" she asked curiously. "Ah well me and dad were talking about houses and he said he wouldn't care which house I'd end up in so I asked the hat for a bit of help, a Slythindor through and through a suppose." Harry said proudly. "Slythindor?" Hermione said giving him a funny look. "Yes my mum was a Gryffindor" Harry told her. The two continued to talk for most of the lesson Harry found that he really enjoyed her company.

The next class after Herbology was Potions with the Gryffindor's. Everyone was sitting in the dungeons waiting for their professor when the doors burst open and in he strolled black robes billowing behind him. "I will not have any foolish wand waving in this class, I don't expect many of you to understand the art that is potion making but for the select few of you that do I can teach you to brew fame and bottle glory." Severus said darkly to his class. Harry clapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes bugged out, he practically choked on his tongue trying to swallow his laughter. Draco clapped Harry on the back when Severus wasn't watching. "Now for your first assignment you are to prepare the potion on the board, in these pairs." The professor said pulling a list off his desk then beginning to read it out. "Patil with Zabini, Nott with Weasley, Malfoy with Brown, Snape with Longbottom, Thomas with Goyle, Crabbe with Finnigan, etc…" as he spoke the pairs began to move together. "Hello, its Harry right?" Neville Longbottom asked approaching Harry. "Yes and your Neville owner of Trevor the toad." Harry joked. Neville chuckled "Yes I suppose that would be me." The two chatted quietly while they waited for everyone else to get settled. "Now you will be making a very simple headache reliever not a full strengthen one only a mild strengthen one, you will know you have done it correctly if it is a light brown. The instructions on the board begin if you need assistance I will be at my desk.

"It's time to add the shredded bats wings Neville." Harry said as he handed Neville a small saucer of shredded black wings. Neville nodded and slowly stirred the cauldron counter clockwise 3 times and added them in. "It needs to simmer for 2 minutes now." Neville said taking out the stirring stick. "Have you made potions before Harry? You're a natural at it." Neville commented. "Well my dad is a potions master Nev." Harry said stating the obvious. "I suppose." Neville chuckled. "Harry? Is the potion supposed to produce bubbles?" Neville asked pointing out a bluish tinted bubble floating over the cauldron joined by a dozen others. "Um no that isn't supposed to happen; it isn't supposed to be blue either." Harry said confused. "I'll go see the professor." Harry headed over to his father's desk "Excuse me professor, could we have your assistance?" Harry asked. Severus nodded his head and followed Harry back to Neville who stood away from his cauldron. "Sir the potion began to have bubbles floating about it and they kept coming from it. And also it's a blue color sir." Neville told Snape who began to study the cauldron. "Impossible…" he muttered. "Scuse me but what's impossible professor?" asked Harry. "You two have managed to make a full strength healing draught, not a mild headache draught?" I don't understand it. "We followed the directions professor, exactly." Said Neville. "I don't understand it this is a 7th year potion it shouldn't be possible." Severus said. Harry suddenly froze in place his eyes going glassy. "Harry?!" Neville said grabbing his arm. Harry zone back in and turned towards Theo and Ron's work station. "THEO, RON GET DOWN NOW!" Harry shouted startling them enough that they followed orders about 13 seconds later their cauldron exploded loudly. Fortunately everyone who had heard Harry got underneath the tables. "Is anyone hurt?" professor Snape called through the room. No one spoke out. "Class dismissed for the day!" Severus said. "Misters Snape, Malfoy and Finnigan stay back please." Severus said.

"This way please." Severus said leading the boys in through his office to his and Harry's quarters. "What do you need us for Professor?" Seamus asked. "Harry you never thought to tell them about your lunch plans?" Severus asked. "Oh I forgot sorry dad." Harry said the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Well do you guys want to have lunch in our quarters?" Harry said grinning sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure when are we going?" he said sarcastically. Seamus and Harry laughed. "Moby!" Severus called when they reached the kitchen. 'POP!' the sound of a house elf apparating sounded throughout the room. "What can Moby do for sir?" the house elf with big brown eyes asked. "Can you bring us four lunches please?" Severus asked and Moby apparated away quickly to fetch the lunches as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Harry how did you know that Theo's cauldron was going to explode?" Draco asked after they had sat down at the kitchen table. "Yes son you saved the entire class it was an instantaneous explosion how did you know?" Severus asked. "I don't know it was a feeling. Not a good one either, it sent more shivers up my spine like what I told you earlier dad." Harry said. Moby apparated back into the room with a tray of turkey subs. "Here you are sirs." He said bowing and then left the room. "There is some dark work being done…" Severus said. And the boys all agreed.

The rest of the day went quickly but the week went faster. Soon it was time for quidditch trials. Harry had been practicing with Severus every day after dinner whenever the pitch wasn't booked out. And even the Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood had to admit he was one of the best seekers he had ever seen. "Hurry up Draco!" Harry complained as he waited impatiently for Draco to finish putting his quidditch gear on. "Geez Harry we have 15 minutes until the tryouts start would you relax?" said Draco with a huff. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed he just had to make the team if he didn't disappointment wouldn't begin to describe what his feeling would be. "Kay all good let's go Harry." Draco said pushing Harry away from the doorway so he could get through.

"Listen up Slytherins!" Adrian Pucey captain of the Slytherin quidditch team called to the new hopefuls. "This isn't a game for anyone who is afraid to break a nail, or those faint hearted people." He called out seriously. Several people left muttering 6 of them girls. Murphy Montague Adrian's right hand man rolled his eyes. "Anyone who doesn't know how to fly well there isn't any point for you to be here." Adrian said impatiently and watched as 9 more people left. Harry looked around there weren't many left maybe about 12 people. "Okay now we have 4 positions open, 2 Chasers, A beater, and a seeker." Murphy said. 3 people began grumbling and left the pitch. "And then there were nine." Seamus muttered to Harry who nodded in agreement. "Any seeker hopefuls go stand next to Terrence Higgs, Chasers go to Lucian Bole, Beaters to Miles Bletchley, everyone in your groups please." Murphy said.

Harry and a Vince Crabbe headed over to Terrence while Draco, Blaise, and Greg headed to the chaser tryouts with Lucian Bole, Theo went over to stand at the beater station, along with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass' twin sister Astoria."

"So you two are trying for seeker? If you don't plan on taking the position seriously I suggest you leave immediately." Terrence told Harry and Vince who were still un-moved. He nodded at them before telling to mount their brooms. "Okay so for your trials you'll be trying to catch a practice snitch, the difference between a real snitch and a practice snitch is that if you don't catch a real snitch it won't come back but for the practice snitch all I have to do is whistle and it will halt." He told them. "Okay Crabbe you're up first." Terrence said and released the practice snitch. It took him about 20 minutes to catch the practice snitch and he was a bit unsteady on his broom. "Alright you're next Snape." Terrence told him. "Harry flew up on his nimbus and was immediately alert, he remembered what his dad had told him about being a seeker you had to be completely aware of your surroundings and ignore everyone around you except for your opponent and if you didn't have one to imagine the biggest and meanest one possible. Harry immediately conjured an image of a big bulky tan wrestler with veins popping from his forehead in his mind, naming the image butch Harry began to search for the snitch flying smoothly and quickly 'trying to get away from his fake opponent Butch' within five minutes Harry had spotted the silver practice snitch and was racing towards it. Suddenly the snitch dove down and along followed Harry. Unbeknownst to Harry Severus had been watching the quidditch trials from the beginning. The other Slytherins had already finished their trials and were eagerly watching Harry fly in anticipation. Even Vince watch in awe has Harry dove for the snitch. Severus held his breath and watch with wide eyes wand at the ready as his only son dove towards the green ground of the pitch. Meanwhile in Harry's mind butch was eating his dust the ground approached quickly and Harry pulled up just quickly enough. He ignored his fellow house mate's cheers and reached for the snitch tumbling off his broom in the process but when he stood and opened his hands the small winged ball was there. Severus let out a loud breath of release and began muttering about foolish boys, green eyes, and heart attacks.

"Harry that was bloody brilliant"! Draco cried running up and hugging his best friend who had a wild grin. "I agree Harry that was absolutely amazing I don't even care if I get seeker anymore." Vince said with a chuckle. "Thanks Vince you did really great too." Harry told him kindly. "Listen up!" Adrian called out. "Trial results will be posted on the House board tonight at 8:30pm sharp, good luck to you all." And with that he and the rest of the quidditch team left the Slytherin hopefuls. Draco pulled Harry aside the rest of the group. "Did you talk to Professor Lupin yet?" Draco asked Harry. "Yeah Uncle Remy said that we can do it in the room of requirement." Harry said. "Are you serious that place is real? I thought it was just a rumour." Draco exclaimed. Harry smirked "Draco this is Hogwarts the most magical place on earth." He said simply. "I'm going to drop off invitations later you coming with me?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and the two returned to the team. Severus watched in the distance wondering what Harry and Draco had been whispering about. He shrugged it off as Harry, Draco and Seamus headed back towards the castle he followed quietly behind them. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Mister Snape just where you think you're going?" Harry jumped along with Seamus and Draco. "Dad where did you come from?!" he asked smiling when he seen his father's face. Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulder "You don't actually think I'd miss my own son's trials do you?" he asked in mock horror. "How did I do? Do you think I'll make it?" Harry asked eagerly. "I will only say this once son and you three aren't to repeat that I've said it… WELL DUH." Severus said smacking him playfully on the head. "If you don't make it then I'll even let you dare me into something." Severus told him seriously. "Really dad anything" Harry said as ideas filled his devious mind. Severus chuckled and they continued on to the castle.

"Hurry up Draco!" Harry said annoyed at his god brother for taking his sweet time. "Sorry Harry." He apologized after he had caught up. They had reached the entrance to the staff common room. "Are you sure Uncle Sev isn't in there?" Draco asked again. "Yeah he's always in his office from 7 to 9pm on weekends. "Sugar Quill." Harry said to the portrait on the staff door. The door opened and Harry entered. Since he lived at the castle he was allowed to enter the staff room on weekends. "Hello Harry, Draco how are you boys tonight?" Rolanda Hootch asked. "Good evening Aunt Ro is Uncle Albus here?" Harry said using his name for the flying instructor. "Ah yes he's in the kitchenette go on in boys." She said kindly as she sipped at her tea.

"Hello Uncle Albus." Harry greeted when he seen the headmaster sitting at the long dining table placed on the far end of the room. "Harry my boy what brings you here?" Albus asked. "Well you know that dad's birthday is tomorrow right?" Harry asked. Albus nodded "Indeed I wanted to get him a year supply of lemon drops but he doesn't favour the candy as you or I, so I went with a gift certificate to Aubrey Alistair's Apothecary in Hogsmeade." Harry smiled and knew that Albus had gotten his dad the perfect gift. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope with a Slytherin green _**S**_ seal for Snape. "Party invitation?" Albus asked and the boys nodded. "Yes sir I really hope you can come." Harry said. "Oh wait here are the invitations for the other professors would you mind handing them out at the staff meeting in the morning?" Harry asked. Albus smiled and nodded. "I'm very proud of your Harry it's been a while since your father has had a birthday celebration it will be good for him, I will also pass along the word to keep the secret so it will truly surprise Severus." Harry and Draco exchanged goodbyes with the headmaster and headed back to the Slytherin common room to check out the Quidditch team.

When they reached the common room everyone was crowded around the board. "Oi! Move so we can get a look you imbeciles!" Draco called out rudely earning a smack in the back of the head from Pansy Parkinson. Finally they got a look at the list;

**Slytherin Quidditch team 1991 **

**Captain: Adrian Pucey- Keeper**

**Chasers: Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini**

**Beaters: Theodore Nott, Miles Bletchley**

**Seeker: Harry Snape**

**Reserves: Gregory Gole, Vincent Crabbe, Lucian Bole, Terrence Higgs, **

**Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass. **

The next day Harry, Draco, Seamus, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Millicent, Hermione and Theo met early in the morning to get the room of requirement ready for the party. They had brought the girls along for their decorating skills. The girls would decorate and the guys would conjure up all the decorations. Remus had also met them there to assist them with conjuring spells. "I think we should have a green and silver theme." Astoria said and her sister nodded. "We'll need streamers, balloons, and confetti!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly and the girls shrieked happily. "It's just decorations." Blaise complained putting his hands over his ears. Soon the room was covered in green and silver and even Blaise had to admit the girls had done an outstanding job. All the professors had arrived just as they finished the decorating. The guests included Lucius and Narcissa, the rest of the staff, The decorating team, Hagrid, Professor Horace Slughorn the retired potions professor, and a few other people Albus had invited that knew Severus. "Now that's left is to get professor Snape." Millicent said. "Anyone have any ideas?" Seamus asked. "Oh leave it to me!" Hermione said eagerly and quickly rushed to the dungeons.

Hermione knocked on the door of the potions master's office eagerly. Severus opened the door and a bushy haired ravenclaw practically attacked him with her words. "Professor Snape its Harry you need to come with me right now!" she said hurriedly. Severus' blood ran cold his Harry his son his angel eyed boy what had happened was he in danger? "Take me there now you fool!" Severus shouted and Hermione quickly led the way to the room of requirement. She pushed Severus into the room "He's in here!" she said. Severus rushed into the darkened room. "Harry?" he called out panicked.

Suddenly the lights flicked on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sounded throughout the room. Harry stood in the middle of the room grinning wildly. "Happy birthday dad!" he said flinging himself at Severus. "You- But- What…?" Severus stuttered. Hermione put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. "Sorry professor but we needed a way to get you here." She said smiling at him. "A simple will you come with me wouldn't have sufficed?" He asked glaring at the young Gryffindor. "Would you have actually come sir?" she asked rhetorically. Severus rolled his eyes and turned to his son. "Harry this is amazing thank you I haven't had a party since-"he was cut off by a woman who looked like him immensely. "Since you were 10 Severus." The woman replied with a kind smile. "Mum! I haven't seen you since last Christmas." He cried happily hugging the elderly witch. "Harry this is your Grandmum Eileen Prince Snape." Severus said gently pulling Harry by the arm. Eileen wrapped her arms around her grandson. "Oh you're such a handsome young man Harry, you look just like your father did at your age." She cried out happily. Harry hugged her back. "It's good to meet you Grandmum." He said smiling. His family just kept expanding.

"Time for cake!" Minerva McGonagall called out. Severus sliced the red velvet cake with silver and green icing. "Slytherin theme it's brilliant!" Eileen said happily to Severus as they ate their cake. Severus agreed his son had done so much it was the best day of his life. "Dad open my present now." Harry told him while they were opening presents. Harry handed him a neatly wrapped box in silver paper with a green bow. Severus tore the paper open and lifted a beautiful dark forest green robe. "Is this… Harry you didn't!" Severus exclaimed. Harry grinned. "Yes it's a set of temperature robes, you can cool them down by saying Coldereus and warm them up with Infermeus." Harry told him proudly. Severus pulled his son into a hug. "Harry this is the most brilliant present I have ever received thank you." Severus said. "I love you dad." Harry smiled and hugged his dad back. His life was perfect he couldn't wish for anything more.

**I am so so so incredebally sorry about not updating we had company come up and I started to write but I got so busy but I really will never abandon no matter how long it takes. Now the next person to review will get a recognition at the beginning of the 5****th**** chapter not the fourth cuz I'm starting that tonight but you'll also get your name worked into the story as well if possible thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW because I wanna know that your reading what I write. Im gonna start a new story too so 3 storys at once whew that's gonna be work but I think I can do it. It's gonna be a Fred/Hermoine ship just cuz their so cute together. I've got the next chapter all planned out you guys will love it I hope. Anyways ta ta for now and also check out The Delacours by me!**

**-Marina Z **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! I'm back with another wonderful chapter I've got a feeling this is going to be the best so far. I'm going to skip a few months because my idea needs to be put to plan during Christmas break so here we go Sev and Harry's first Christmas together. Also I've decided to make Lily a pureblood who was adopted in this you'll see where I'm going if it confuses you message me or review and I'll try to help it make sense. And thank you to our newest person to join the story Alaskanwoman25 your name will be added into the next chapter my minds just working with all the possibilities.

**Chapter 4: Mackenzie Grace Miller**

The months had flown by after Severus' birthday party Halloween came and went. Seamus had gone as Salazar Slytherin while Harry and Draco decided to take a more interesting approach and decided to dress as Hogwarts' female founders Harry became Rowena Ravenclaw while Draco made a Lovely Helga Hufflepuff. Easy to say they had one the costume contest. It was now Christmas break and Severus decided that he and Harry would spend it with Eileen at Spinners end. Harry had loved his Grandmum's house it was nothing like the Dursleys home a beautiful little Victorian styled home it had been redone quite a bit since Severus was a boy and he agreed that the new remodelling was a big improvement from what his father had done with the place before. But as usual things couldn't stay simple for the Snape family. Severus and Harry had decided to begin their Christmas shopping when their lives changed.

They had separated so they could buy gifts for each other. Harry decided to buy his father a new shield watch which would help to protect a person from enemies. He had been just about to enter Jillian Bells Jewels and Junk when he heard a muffled scream. He turned to the direction and seen a lady slapping a child. "YOU WILL COME WITH ME YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A WITCH YOU MUDBLOOD!" the woman shrieked at the child. Harry was angry he knew that whoever the lady was she wasn't the little girl's parent. "Please! Leave me alone!" the little girl shrieked in frightened voice trying to cover herself from the woman's fist. "What are you looking at!" the woman demanded when she caught Harry coming towards her. "Get away from her! You're hurting her!" Harry said angrily drawing his wand. "She's just a stupid orphan anyway no one wants her no one loves her!" the woman sneered at the child. "My Mamma loved me before you killed her!" she sobbed. "My daughter was foolish and look where it got her she's dead now!" she said pushing the girl down. "Harry reached down to the little girl and scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take you to my dad he can help" he whispered softly to the child who nodded. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHES DEAD YOU STUPID BRAT!" the witch shrieked. Harry had had enough he cleared his throat and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" loudly. The witch immediately froze up. "Thank you for saving me." The little girl in his arms said in a musical voice her eyes still full of fear. "Come on lets go find my dad." Harry said and slung the little girl onto his back.

Before going to find Severus Harry and the little girl went into the shop and asked the owner to call the aurors. He told her about the lady's location before leaving he also purchased the watch he had been planning on buying. The two headed back to the streets of Diagon Alley. Further ahead outside Flourish and Blotts Harry spotter his father. "Dad! Thank goodness we found you. This little girl I found her being beaten by her grandmother, I petrified her and had a shop owner call the aurors." Harry said all in one breath. Severus looked at the little girl on Harry's shoulders. "Let us head to the leaky cauldron for lunch Harry and then we can decide how to take hold of this situation." He then turned to the little girl and asked. "You know young lady I think my son might be getting tired would you mind riding on my back." He asked kindly. She smiled and nodded at him with big blue eyes staring into his onyx ones. Then off we go.

"First things first we need to know what we should call you." Severus said to the little girl. "Do you have a name child?" he asked. She nodded "My name is Mackenzie Grace Miller" she said softly. "Was your mother Tasha Miller?" Severus asked her and again she nodded. Severus sighed she doesn't have any more family then. Tasha Miller died three years and her mother Lydia who you petrified was the last of their line her father died when she was first born, I went to school with Tasha." Severus told Harry. "Dad what if we…" he trailed off. "What if we what Harry?" Severus inquired. "Well I've always wanted a little sister…" he said quietly. Severus thought for a moment. "Mackenzie what would you say about becoming a part of our family?" Severus asked. Mackenzie's eyes lit up. "Really? You want me?" she squeaked in amazement. "I do you are a very lovely child dear and I think you would make Harry an excellent little sister." Severus told her smiling. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Mister Sev'rus!" she cried out. People at the next table over chuckled at the scene but stopped when Severus glared at them. "First we must go to the Ministry after we eat to officially adopt you, would you like to change your name to Mackenzie Grace Snape?" Severus asked her. She looked at both Harry and Sev and then nodded smiling happily.

"S'cuse me Mister Sev'rus?" Mackenzie asked pulling on his robes after they had left the leaky cauldron. "Yes Mackenzie?" Severus asked picking her up into his arms. "Can I call you daddy Mister Sev'rus I've never had a daddy before, Grandmother said that naughty girls don't get to have daddy's." she said her face dropping as she spoke of her grandmother. Severus felt anger at the way the child had been treated. "Of course you may Mackenzie." Severus said and kissed her on the forehead. Harry smiled he had always wanted a little sibling he loved her already and he was pretty sure his dad did too. The 3 made their way to the ministry. When they reached the department of magical child welfare Severus left Mackenzie and Harry in the chairs of the waiting room. "I'd like to speak to Jade Moody immediately." Severus said to the witch behind the front desk. "I'll see if Miss Moody is available sir." The witch replied and scuttled off. Severus returned to his children and watched them converse quietly it appeared that Harry was trying to get to know his new sister. "What's your favourite colour Kenzie?" he asked. "Purple!" she said happily and they continued on with questions like what's your favourite food or animal.

The secretary came back into the room followed by a witch with pretty brown hair. "Severus Snape! It's been so long." Jade said embracing Severus. "What brings you to my department?" she asked after she had pulled away. "Jade I would like you to meet my son Harry and Mackenzie Miller a girl I wish to make my daughter." He said. "Ah now I understand the reason for your visit, does she have any living relatives?" Jade asked. "A grandmother whom she was beaten by was arrested by the aurors when my son found the young lady." Severus said. Jade nodded "Alright I see no reason why not to finalize an adoption, it is ministry policy to check in on you once a week for the first year is this a problem?" she asked Severus as she led them to her office. "No as long as it isn't during class hours evenings and weekends will work fine though." Severus replied. "Perfect can I get you to sign and to write her new name here if you're giving her one?" Jade said pointing to the spots he had to sign. "The reason that you don't have to go through so much paperwork is because she was an abused child anyone who is prepared to give her a safe and loving home we will give her to." Jade explained and Severus nodded. Jade turned to Mackenzie "Congratulations sweetie you've just been made Miss Mackenzie Grace Snape." Jade said smiling genuinely. Harry looked thrilled and Severus looked ready to do a backflip. "Congrats Sev, now if you'll excuse me I have lots of work to do" she said smiling. "Yes of course I think it's time to return back to Grandmum's house." Severus said. After thanking Jade and wishing her a Happy Christmas they went back to Eileen's house.

"Mum we're back!" Severus called when they entered. He helped Mackenzie take off the new coat he had purchase for her along with a bag of other clothes that would have to do until they could take a real shopping trip. "Severus I've heard the craziest rumour-"she said coming in but was cut off when she seen Mackenzie. "That isn't a rumour after all." She said looking at her son in shock. Severus smirked at his Mum. "I would like to introduce you to your new Granddaughter Mackenzie Grace Snape." Severus said happily. "Hello sweet heart, it is very good to meet you darling." Eileen said hugging her gently. "Hello is you my Grandmummy Snape?" Kenzie asked sweetly. "Yes dear I am." Eileen said tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. Eileen rushed the 3 into the kitchen for cookies and tea.

Christmas approached quickly finally it was the night of Christmas Eve. The Snape family was in the parlour having late tea when Sev looked at the time and realized it was time for Harry and Mackenzie to go to sleep. "Goodness is it that late already?" Eileen exclaimed. Kenzie who sat in her Daddy's lap looking at a picture book looked into her father's eyes. "Daddy… can we stay up just a little longer please?" the four year old said looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes. "Mackenzie Snape you little Slytherin!" Eileen exclaimed and Mackenzie giggled happily. "Hmm maybe I should tickle her to sleep dad what do you think?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "No Harry I must tickle her because it is also to be with you as well." Harry sighed but nodded and headed up the stairs. "I'll be up to say good night in a bit" Sev called after him. "Now time to get you ready for bed." Severus told her carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Daddy?" Kenzie said after Severus had tucked her into her bed. "Will Santa come tonight?" she asked. "Absolutely you've been a very good girl I'm sure Santa will make a stop." Severus told the little girl. "Okay G'night daddy I love you…" she said sleepily. Severus kissed her on the head and whispered "I love you too little princess…"

Severus was sleeping peacefully dreaming of his lovely Lily when he was awoken quite abruptly by two unidentified bodies. "Daddy wakes up its Chris 'muss!" Mackenzie cried happily from atop of her daddy's chest. Severus groaned. "Come on dad!" Harry said hopping onto the bed beside him. He swatted gently at Harry missing his head. Harry chuckled while Mackenzie giggled. "Go wake up you Grandmum." He complained. "Grandmummy told us to go wake you up Daddy." Mackenzie said hugging him. "Fine!" he muttered and rose from his soft warm bed. "Well what are you waiting for go down and see your Grandmum." He told them as he got up. The two Snape children rushed out of the room down to Eileen. Severus sighed and looked longingly at his bed. Perhaps he could have a nap later on he thought.

"Can we open presents now Grandmummy?" Mackenzie asked sweetly. "Yes dear that's a lovely idea." Eileen said and took the 4 year olds hand and led her into the living room where a big green tree was decorated in silver, green, and purple decorations. "Pooh! Pretty." Kenzie cried out. Severus chuckled having a child around Christmas was the best feeling. "Wow dad this is amazing!" Harry cried looking at the beautiful tree with piles of presents beneath it. "Harry you first!" Eileen said handing harry a long narrow package. Harry tore the shiny blue paper from the package. "Dad… This is... This is the best thing I've ever received other than you coming to save me." Harry said in awe staring at his brand new Shooting Flame the newest and fastest racing broom in the world it came in customized colors and of course Severus had gotten him it in Slytherin style. Harry threw his arms around Severus. "Thank you so much dad!" Severus smiled "Your welcome Harry, now Mackenzie it's your turn." Severus said. Eileen pushed forward a large package in purple wrapping paper. Mackenzie tore at the paper and discovered her very own Magical Mini Miss Doll Dream house. "Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" she squealed flinging her small body at him. "You are very welcome princess." He told her fondly. "Your turn dad, this one is from me and Mackenzie." Harry told him producing a small package wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper. "Harry … how did you afford this…?" Severus gasped when he seen the watch shield. "I'm the heir to the Potter fortune as well dad James left me his vault." Harry explained. Severus hugged his son and daughter. "This is an amazing present thank you both so very much." He said. "You next Grandmummy!" Mackenzie said pushing forward her grandmothers present. "This one is from the three of us mum." Severus told her. "She opened the box and pulled out a card shaped like a piano. "What is this Sev?" she asked confused. "If you'll follow me mum." He said leading her into the parlour

Eileen Snape gasped when she seen the beautiful brand new marble grand piano. "Oh Severus it is absolutely brilliant!" she cried out wrapping her arms around her only son. "Glad you like it mum" Sev mumbled embarrassed. The family finished off the gift wrapping and had a splendid rest of the day Severus even got his much desired nap and they had a lovely dinner of turkey and ham. It was the best Christmas Harry, Mackenzie, and Severus could ever remember. Soon it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts so Mackenzie could get used to her brand new home. She was definitely going to be a Slytherin Harry was sure of it. But Severus thought she would make a better Ravenclaw.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I had so many more ideas to do with it. How many of you think Sev and Jade should date? If not I'll kind of fade her out of the story slowly. And yes she is Alistair Moody's daughter. Do you guys like Mackenzie Grace? How's her name, character, etc… sorry the adoption was rushed I wanted to get through it so I can get on with the more important plot. That's two chapter in one night hopefully it makes up for not updating in a while sorry the chapters fairly short but it's a chapter all the same. Please review! And check out The Delacours my other story**

**-Marina Z**


End file.
